


Costumes

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fill, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: “I look absolutely ridiculous!” Kathryn shouts.





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thots_tochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/gifts).



> Originally posted as a prompt fill on [tumblr](http://all-my-worlds-a-stage.tumblr.com/post/177201327314/no-11-beverly-crusherkathrin-janeway).

* * *

 

“I look absolutely ridiculous!” Kathryn shouts while fumbling with the last couple of fastenings on her dress.

“I’m sure you don’t,” comes Beverly’s muffled answer from somewhere outside the bedroom. “Will you be ready soon? We’ve got to go.”

It’s the third time in thirty minutes she’s asked that exact same question. And for the third time Kathryn thinks that she should have chosen a different outfit and that she is probably going to kill Tom Paris once they arrive at the party. _Everyone wearing their most beloved holodeck costumes_. What the hell?!

“These aren’t even my favourite holodeck clothes,” she lets Beverly know and puts on some lipstick.

“But they’re the ones I’m most dying to see you in!”

Kathryn lets out a frustrated sigh and hears Beverly laugh.

“You shouldn’t have let me read that file, love. Now, let’s see the Queen.”

Kathryn sighs again and moves towards the door carefully. She had forgotten just how impractical this dress was and how particularly annoying the collar could be.

“See. Ridiculous,” Kathryn mutters. She has her eyes focused on the floor so as not to stumble over the hem of her dress and can hear Beverly dissolving into giggles. It’s what she expected after all.

“Greetings, Your Royal Highness Arachnia.” Beverly’s breath is hitching with laughter.

“Beverly!” Kathryn exclaims and as she finally looks up she forgets every single one of the complaints she had wanted to make.

“Beverly,” she repeats much softer.

Beverly is gracefully perched on one of the stools at the kitchen counter with her long legs crossed. The light pink of her skirt and jacket goes better with the colour of her hair, wavier now than she usually wears it these days, than it has any right to. When Beverly’s laughter at long last abates, she looks at Kathryn from under her hat. A black birdcage veil covers half her face. It’s a stunning sight.

“What?” Beverly asks expectantly. For another long moment Kathryn continues to just stare at her.

“Wow, you look… amazing,” she finally says.

A blush creeps into Beverly’s cheeks. “Thank you.” She hops from her stool and looks just a tiny bit less graceful when she goes to join Kathryn. Beverly is clearly not used to wearing skirts this tight and heels this high. It’s quite charming.

“You know what?” she says once she’s given Kathryn a close once-over. “Queen Arachnia might actually grow on me.” She links her arm with Kathryn’s. “Shall we?”

“Yes, let’s. I have a bone to pick with a former lieutenant of mine,” Kathryn says. But she smiles and is pretty sure that the two of them will make the most striking pair of the evening.


End file.
